The Sirens Of Time
The Sirens Of Time is the new Pencil 2.0 story, and something about not having a date and number or something. The Forests Of Zentrales Kenyatta * : Well, nothing better to do than to look at this stream. :Leafy was still on the run, she had been blamed for cursing all mean people, Leafy detectors were selling like crazy-mad, and she had gone to the forest to rest, she would be going soon, however, she would eventually be found, just read the rest of the story * : In all my time I have never been showered by so much guilt, I should revoke it, but I can't - oh dear, looks like i've got company. (she runs off) * : nowhere... * : Any sign of Leafy? * : No * : no wonder most of the party went away, she always runs off, and the leafy detector is never working, if only there was a way to find where she is that is efficient. * : well that hypothetical object you are hoping will just pop into existence doesn't exist! * : my dearest sister, just come to the hard truth, it should and it will, when i'm wiser and the technology is there. * : well it's not happening anytime soon! * : i know that! * : THEN STOP DREAMING! * : I AM NOT DREAMING YOU ! * : NOBODY EVER CALLS ME THAT YOU- * : BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP! * : OH FINE THEN! Inside The TARDIS * : now, this shall do it * : what will do what? * : i've added a dimensional transmitter, it can transmit and receive any message in video form * : thats nice, but, i don't get it * : oh, you'll never know. * : Black Hole on course * : Oh dear, we seem to be on course to a black hole, i'll have to land now, say - let's land at Nairobi 2008, it's a protected area, we, we should be safe there! * : YEAH that sounds like a great idea. * : changing course to Nairobi, Kenya/12th July 2008 Inside... ANOTHER TARDIS?!! * : Hey, hows it going? * : good, you know, why waste my time going places, i should've stayed in Nairobi, not leave and not take the both of you, or whats surviving of you anyway. * : I know. * : well, I suppose we can recover in Nairobi, quick question, what year. * : I don't know, 2008? * : 2008 it is * : caution, time vortex breeched * : what does that mean * : it means - that either one of my previous or future incarnations is materializing at the exact same time as me, that can cause a... * : dont say paradox, dont say paradox, *ding* * : WHITE HOLE! - sorry, grandfather paradox. Black Crystal Hill * : Vworp Vworp (x7) *Bin opens the door * : WE'RE HERE * : certainly is green * : yes, thats because nairobi has grass, is this your first time here, party hat? * : NO! - yes... * : Vworp Vworp, Vworp Vworp, *dunk* * : another tardis... but it can't be... Summit of Black Crystal Hill *Wheely falls out TARDIS * : you ok? * : yes, very much indeed - hey, wait a minute... :1 MINUTE LATER * : yeah, this is black crystal hill, where the peninian empire set up her eastern colonies in 1888! * : The Peninian Empire? * : ah, i see your not acquainted with Objectlandia * : what? * : no time for questions, they're here * : she should be over here! * : when I say run, run! * : she has to be here, i can just feel it * : ok, RUN! * : that was her, i can sense it * : guys, why are we still chasing leafy, it been 7 years since she stole dream island, she must have served her sentence * : she was sentenced to DEATH, Ruby, now listen, i heard a strange noise from the, bottom of this hill, fire your gun Amy! * : will do :[Fires 5 rounds, rapidly059.05: "Jenkins, chap with the wings there, 5 rounds rapid!"] * : ah! * : that wasn't her! * : it was, sounded just like her, do it again! :More rounds fire, rapidly of course * : Dammit, they wont stop, come on, lets go! * : I'm here, did I miss anything * : only a failed attempt at murder The Plains * : i could stay here for 5 hours * : we could camp out here, we just need to find-- :sees Leafy * : oh god save us * : what? * : shes here, if shes killed, i could die as well * : hey... * : Christ! * : yes? * : are you against me? * : er, well... * : well, go on then * : listen, what i'm about to tell you may blow your mind * : ok * : contact! :Leafy learns that Bin is her future self * : really? i'm going to be you * : well, yes, but there is one before me * : really? who? * : well :enters the scene * : her * : well Sio, see anything there * : two crazy people * : Hmm, wonder what they're doing, oh well, we can't wait, let's go! * : ok then * : dammit * : AFTER HER! * : RUN!! * : well, wonder where they're going References Category:Episodes Category:New episode Category:Episodes written by WheeliumThe2nd